<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short-Lived Sweetness (Coffee Shop AU) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434219">Short-Lived Sweetness (Coffee Shop AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actually Stephen, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aromantic Asexual Jay, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Jocat, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I am gonna make this so soft you dont even KNOW, Jocat x Stephen, Jophen, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Stephen Ng, Pick-Up Lines, Prompt Based, Self-Acceptance, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing, This is all fictional, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Gavin Ng, actuallyoddplan - Freeform, also other ships if you squint, aop, coffee shop AU, hE WOULD DONT @ ME, mwah good content, no beta we die like men, no i'm not shipping real people that's gross, soft, supportive friends, that's all im gonna say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today had been particularly boring, but it was normal. It was 7 PM on a Sunday, nobody really ever came in around these times. It seemed weird, the outside was warm and the sun was shining through the windows with a soft yellow. The tables had been cleaned from earlier this morning, only few of them having napkins leftover on them. The wooden floor still being fairly clean.  It felt perfect.</p><p> </p><p>The scent of coffee fills Jo's lungs and he sighs happily, resting his head in his arms and closing his eyes. God, he loved it here. It was usually very peaceful and the smell of coffee beans and caramel filled him with all sorts of bubbly feelings. Even though he had to act professional in front of customers, he felt like he could be himself here, like nothing could get in his way.</p><p> </p><p>And then, of course. Something gets in his way.<br/>_____________________</p><p>"I write a bad pick-up line on your cup every time you order." </p><p>This is the second time I'm going to try to complete a fic :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Lim/Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee, Ivu | Zerinchii/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng, Joseph Catalanello/Jay Ko, Joseph Catalanello/Stephen Ng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you, have a nice day!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jo waves goodbye to a couple and sighs deeply as the door closes with a faint chime.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Today had been particularly boring, but it was normal. It was 7 PM on a Sunday, nobody really ever came in around these times. It seemed weird, the outside was warm and the sun was shining through the windows with a soft yellow. The tables had been cleaned from earlier this morning, only few of them having napkins leftover on them. The wooden floor still being fairly clean.  It felt perfect.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The scent of coffee fills Jo's lungs and he sighs happily, resting his head in his arms and closing his eyes. God, he loved it here. It was usually very peaceful and the smell of coffee beans and caramel filled him with all sorts of bubbly feelings. Even though he had to act professional in front of customers, he felt like he could be himself here, like nothing could get in his way.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And then, of course. Something gets in his way.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The door chimes and Jo opens his eyes. Two people walk in, one looking upbeat and confident and the other..not so much.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hello! You guys are still open, right?" The first one says smiling. Jo, having been caught off guard, frantically nods his head yes and starts scrambling to find his pen and paper. Once found, he turns back to the two and beings to ramble a short apology.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, it's alright!" The first boy says smoothly, "it was my fault for not warning ya. My bad" Jo feels comforted by the much taller boy's words and he smiles at him, finally noticing his blue hair that's shaved on the left side. His friend behind him with purple hair in the form of a mow-hawk, looks down at the ground, his face showing an emotion Jo can hardly read.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Once Jo takes the blue haired boy's order he looks to the humble boy behind him and asks, "and what'll he have?" The purple looks up at Jo and freezes for a second.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, my brother doesn't-"  He starts, but gets cut off by a softer voice.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Surprise me."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
There's a pause. <em>"Brother? That makes sense.."  </em>Jo thinks.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Huh?" The tall blue haired replies.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I said surprise me." The other one shrugs and the taller one's face lights up with joy<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Are you serious??" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Do it before I change my mind, idiot." The other brother smiles and turns to Jo, who nods.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"No problem!" Jo says and the two boys go sit at a table while Jo does his work. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In the back, Jo is thinking hard about what to make.<em>"Maybe he'll like something sweet!" </em> Jo thinks about the sweetest thing he can make and settles for a vanilla latte with caramel and just a <em>little </em>extra whipped cream. He looks at the cup and is just about to deliver it to the table when he stops and contemplates for a second. The purple haired did seem sorta down when he first saw him..<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Without a second thought, Jo scribbles something on the cup and brings their orders to their table, looking a little nervous. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks so much! Oh, I'm Gavin and this is Stephen!" Gavin motions at his brother to say something and Stephen fidgets with his black hoodie sleeves while waving at him, mumbling a small "Hey."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I'm Joseph. It was nice to meet you both!" Jo says and places the coffee in front of the respective owner and scurries away with the tray.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"He's nice, don't you think?" Gavin takes a sip of his coffee, "mm- whoa this is so good!" His eyes light up instantly at the drink. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Sure, he seems chill." Stephen eyes the top of his drink carefully before taking a sip through the straw. He sips a bit before his eyes widen slightly and he fights back a smile, but Gavin sees right through it. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oh my god- you like it don't you!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"No! No I don't! Gavin shut up stop looking at me like that! Gavin!" Stephen tries to lie but his brother can read him like a book. He finally sighs in defeat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"...okay it's good. It's super fricking delicious. Are you happy now?" Stephen puts the straw back in his mouth, egar for more of the taste. Oh how he loves sweet things.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Stephen likes coffee! He likes coffee! You saw it here folks!" Gavin cheers a little too loud for Stephen's liking.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Pipe down idiot! You're being way too l-" Stephen stops mid sentence as his eyes drop down to scribbled writing on the cup.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"I like the way you <strong>espresso </strong>self. -Jocat :)"<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
Stephen feels his face getting hot as a small 'oh' escapees his lips. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"What? What is it? Steve?" Gavin looks at him confused. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It''s nothing, just looking at the ingredients." Stephen lies again, but Gavin can still tell something's up. Without skipping a beat he grabs the cup from his hands and tries to hold back a fuming Stephen as he scans around before his eyes widen at the written message on the near bottom of the cup. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Dude. Holy shit that is so bad it's good!"  Gavin smiles even wider than before.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Well thanks for asking to take <em>my </em>drink. I super appreciate that." Stephen rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Here, drama queen." Gavin hands him the drink back, "but dude, don't you see? He's totally into you!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"He's what? Gavin shut up you have no idea what you're talking about." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I'm telling you. You should get to know him more! He obviously sees something in you. I don't know how tho-oW-" Gavin rubs his shoulder and laughs at Stephen's sudden punch, "I'm just saying, this is an opportunity! You should take it!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Gavin oh my god there is nothing to take. It was just a dumb pick-up line. Just something friendly, that's all."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"If it was so friendly then why didn't he write me one?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Because you suck!" Stephen turns away and scoffs bitterly. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In Stephen's mind however, his heart is bubbling with pure warmth. As soon as he first looked at Jo his heart skipped a beat instantly. He looked so relaxed and soft and Stephen couldn't blame him. Stephen didn't like coffee in the slightest and wouldn't drink it no matter how hard Gavin pushed and pleaded him to. He always thought it tasted bitter and he hated the aftertaste. But as soon as he saw Jo look at him for his order, he couldn't say no. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"C'mon! At least write him one back!! Please?" Gavin pleads.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"....alright fine. Only if you'll stop bugging me about this!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
.     .      .      .     .      .      .      .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was 7:34. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The shop had closed almost five minutes ago, Stephen and Gavin had thanked Jo for the coffee, waved goodbye and had left.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jo was alone again. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The sun was fading into an orange, it'd be dark soon.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jo sighed as he wiped down the tables and swept the floor, leaving the two brother's table for last. He worries a little. Maybe he was too forward? Maybe he thought he was hitting on him? Jo walks towards the table with a nervous feeling in his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He noticed two things:<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
One, a twenty dollar bill, placed up right and crisp in the middle of the circular table.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And two, a note that read:<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Hold the sugar please. You're sweet enough for me. -Stephen :3<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
Jo smiles the biggest smile in the world. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He wonders if he'll come back soon. And god he hopes he does.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introducing some characters in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next three days,  Jo can't stop thinking about Stephen. </p><p><br/>When he closes his eyes he can see the way he fondles with his sleeves when he's shy, the way he and his brother are so close with each other, his purple hair that falls right in the middle of his face.  He's very admirable, Jo thinks.</p><p><br/>It was currently Wednesday. The purple haired hadn't shown up once and it was making Jo feel a little sad. He really wanted to talk to him again, see his face just one more time..</p><p><br/>His co-worker and best friend, Ivu, could clearly see something was up, and so when the time came for them to switch out, she confronts him in the break room.</p><p><br/>"Hey, you doing okay?" she asks him.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing alright.." Jo replies with a sad smile. He doesn't even look her in the eyes</p><p><br/>"But...?"</p><p><br/>Jo sighs and drops the facade, "It's just...on Sunday I met someone who looked a little down." Jo says quietly, "and I wanted to help cheer him up a little, so I-"</p><p><br/>"You didn't give him a free drink, did you?" Ivu chuckles.</p><p><br/>"Nope. I...I wrote a dumb little pick-up line on his cup.." Jo mumbles.</p><p><br/>Ivu blinks a couple times before finally turning away and giggling, then bursting into full on laughter. Jo turns to look at her with a embarrassed, half smile look on his face, "It's not funny, Ivu! He looked a little off and I just wanted to help him out!!"</p><p><br/>"Okay! Alright, so what'd he say?" Ivu looks at Jo with interest.</p><p><br/>"Well actually, he wrote me one back!" Jo smiles at the thought of the note he had kept from that day, "and it was the smoothest thing I've ever read."</p><p><br/>"Got any proof?" Ivu says.</p><p><br/>Jo reaches into the front pocket of his apron and pulls out a piece of scrap paper that's been folded in half and hands it to Ivu. She scans it over and smirks at the cheesy words written on the paper. Then she reads the name of the person who signed it. </p><p><br/>"Stephen?" she says. Jo nods frantically and smiles really wide.</p><p><br/>"What'd he look like?" Ivu asks.</p><p><br/>"Oh!" Jo says, "He had purple hair in a mow-hawk, brown, almost yellow eyes?"</p><p><br/>"Jo, that's Hosuh's best friend!" Ivu states happily.  </p><p><br/>"Huh? You mean your boyfriend?"  Jo asks surprised.  </p><p><br/>"Yeah! But Stephen doesn't like coffee at all! He never drinks it! How'd you get him to get some?" Ivu is practically bouncing on her heels as she looks at him for an answer.</p><p><br/>"He doesn't? That can't be right. He asked me to surprise him!" Jo is now more invested in Stephen than before. He didn't like coffee?</p><p><br/>"No. Fricking. Way." Ivu cries out, "Dude, do you know what this means? You're <em>special!! </em>Tell me everything!"<br/><br/><br/>Jo and Ivu talk for a little while before heading back to their shifts. Jo had found out a lot thanks to Ivu. <br/><br/><br/>He found out that Stephen isn't typically shy around strangers, and is usually really cocky, which Jo found hard to believe. He found out that Stephen didn't like coffee and thought it was bitter and tasted bad afterwards, but it didn't make sense. Stephen had to have known that coffee could be sweet, right? He also found out that he was friends with Jay, who was a regular at the coffee shop and came there almost every day. Jo knew Jay because of how often they talked whenever he ordered a drink.<br/><br/>It was strange to Jo. It seemed as if all of Stephen's friends liked coffee except for him. Maybe there was a different reason for his distaste?<br/><br/><br/>--------------------<br/><br/>It was currently 7 PM once again. Ivu usually left early since she lived quite far. Jo didn't mind, he could easily take care of things himself. He stands at the counter and looks around at the empty cafe. It was a lot dirtier than Sunday since it had been much busier. That didn't really bother him either.<br/><br/><br/>No sign of Stephen. <br/><br/><br/>Jo sighs sadly and rests his head on the counter. Well, it did make sense after all. Stephen didn't like coffee, why would he come into a coffee shop? He thinks back to his conversation with Ivu.<br/><br/><em><br/>"Dude, do you know what this means? You're special!!"  </em><br/><br/><br/>Even though he knew Stephen didn't like coffee, maybe, just maybe, he would come in and try again. Jo hoped and wished that something would tell him to come back. Please just-<br/><br/><br/>"Hello?" <br/><br/><br/>Jo props his head up instantly. Stephen?<br/><br/><br/>A blonde man walks in and leans his back against the counter, "Jo! It's nice to see you again."<br/><br/><br/>Jo hides his disappointment and smiles at the man in front of him, "Hello Jay, and it's nice to see you too." <br/><br/><br/>"You looked pretty lost in thought, I thought I'd drop in." Jay says and turns around to face Jo, "so uh, what're you thinking about?"<br/><br/><br/>Well, he might as well ask.<br/><br/><br/>"You know Stephen, right?" Jo shifts his eyes away, slightly blushing in embarrassment.  <br/><br/><br/>"Yeah, I know him pretty well. What happened? Did he do something to you?" Jay asks.<br/><br/><br/>"No no! He was actually pretty nice." Jo says. Jay quirks an eyebrow.<br/><br/><br/>"Nice?"<br/><br/><br/>"Yeah. Um..can I ask you a favor?"<br/><br/><br/>"Sure, but I get a free coffee if I do it." Jay smiles smugly.<br/><br/><br/>Jo rolls his eyes, "Alright fine. You can have a free coffee, I just need you to do this one thing for me, promise you won't be weird about it?"<br/><br/><br/>"Whoa! That never works. This must be pretty important." Jay snickers, "Alright, what is it?'<br/><br/><br/>Jo turns around to make Jay his usual drink, "I need you to bring Stephen here with you tomorrow."<br/><br/><br/>"Wait what? But he hates coffee, you know that right?" Jay pauses for a second, "..did Stephen drink coffee??"<br/><br/><br/>"Yeah he did." Jeez, Stephen must've really hated coffee. <br/><br/><br/>"No way! Holy shit. Okay no problem, I'll bring him here with me."<br/><br/><br/>"Thanks." Jo smiles and hands Jay a plain Mocha and lightly pushes him off the counter, "now shoo."<br/><br/><br/>"Ah, ah, ah. I still have a couple questions Joseph." Jay snickers at the use of Jo's full name and leans back onto the counter.<br/><br/><br/>And so Jo fills Jay in on the pick-up lines and the coffee situation. Jay eventually leaves, promising to bring Stephen in as soon as he could. <br/><br/><br/>Jo could hardly wait. When he locks the shop up he remembers the smell of vanilla. It sorta reminded him of someone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter done! </p><p>Also leave coffee pick-up line suggestions plz I am unorignal :')</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Jo feels a little happier than normal. He even does his job even better than most days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ivu watches silently from afar and approaches Jo when he turns around, "Feeling better than yesterday I suppose?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo blushes in slight embarrassment, "I guess so yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're wearing your favorite sweater too. What's got you so excited?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo was indeed wearing his favorite yellow sweater. It was his favorite color, and he felt as if i was good luck. It helped him get the job at the shop after all. He only ever wore it every now and then, just so it wouldn't wear out the luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles, "Nothing really...just feeling good today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ivu rolls her eyes, "Alright, but I'll find out sooner or later anyways. See ya!" she says as she makes her way into the backroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thee next few hours Jo waits for his friends to arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>12 PM passes. No Jay. No Stephen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 PM passes. No Jay. No Stephen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was currently 7 PM once again. Neither had shown up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo could feel his heart shatter. Where were they? He felt hurt and sorrow fill his chest and his eyes were pricked with tears. He sets his arms and head on the counter and lets the tears roll down his cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo wipes his face with the sleeves of his sweater and turns around to grab a mop. He starts cleaning the floor and wiping down tables to distract himself from the hurt he felt in his heart. Stupid Jay breaking his stupid promise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he even feel such an emotional bond to Stephen anyways? He had only just met him, barely even talked to him, and here he was, crying over him because he wouldn't show up to drink a dumb coffee. It was all so stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finishes cleaning the entire cafe and looks at the time. 7:28 PM. Jo grabs his backpack and locks the cafe doors with his keys and he starts to walk home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While walking, Jo spots a little bench near the side of a small lake. He does feel tired after crying, so he goes to take a sit and think for a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo sits cross legged on the bench and stares at the ground. Well, on the bright side, at least Stephen didn't walk in on him crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh..hey." A voice says from behind him. Jo ignores it, it's not for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello? You okay?" the voice says again, this time a little closer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo points his head to attention, and there he is. The bright purple mow-hawk boy standing right in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! It's you." Jo says wide eyed, trying to fight back the biggest smile as best as he could, "hello!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You look sorta down. You feeling okay?" Stephen asks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah..just had a sorta bad day with some customers, no big deal." Jo lies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mind if I sit?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo was ecstatic now. He finally found Stephen after all this time! He was so gonna make Jay owe him for that free coffee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit in silence for a little until Stephen speaks up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I heard you wanted to see me again so I went to the shop to look for you, but it was sorta too late."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo flushes a little, "Did Jay tell you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, a couple people did." Stephen smiles, "Stephen is great at making first impressions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really are." Jo laughs softly, "Ivu told me about you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen's attention immediately flickers and he turns to face Jo. "Really? What'd she say?? Did she lie about me? What did she say??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo laughs, "Dude, all she said was that you didn't like coffee and that you were best friends with Jay and Hosuh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen's energy falters down and he turns back to his original position, "Yeah, that sounds about right." he says.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo feels a little anxious at the switch in tone. Did he say something wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well," Jo says, "she also said you act really cocky around strangers. How come you didn't act like that in front of me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen smiles a little, "I did just now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean at the coffee shop." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen averts his eyes and pulls his hands in his black hoodie, "I dunno. It didn't seem like the right time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit in silence once again. Stephen hates silence, so he asks another question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Question for you," Stephen says, "Why'd you write that dumb pick-up line on my cup the other day?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo hides the happiness he feels from Stephen remembrance, "Well you looked a little sad so I thought it might've cheered you up a little."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh."  Stephen says, "Well it did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo relaxes a little, "Why'd you write me one back?" he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen looks at Jo in an offended manner, obviously as a joke. "Do you not appreciate the smooth words of Stephen's amazing pick-up line?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do!" Jo laughs, "I thought it was really sweet actually. Pun intended."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course! Stephen is the sweetest of them all. Pun intended."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go on for a while with bad coffee puns, Stephen being amazed about how many Jo actually knows, until Jo pulls a pick-up line on Stephen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well then you can have my number since I like you a latte." Jo winks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, actually?" Stephen asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo fights back another smile, "Only if I can have yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They exchange numbers and Jo says goodbye to Stephen before heading home, and promising to text him sometime soon.</p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Stephen gets home, he's immediately greeted by his stern brother and his tapping foot, "Dude, where have you been? I was texting you for like 2 hours!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I uh..I got held up." Stephen says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bullshit and you know it. Tell me were you were right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't be weird about this, but I was talking with the barista from the coffee shop." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin's eyes go wide and he smiles, "You were? Oh my god tell me everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you don't be weird about it!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not being weird about anything! Just give me the details!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodnight Gavin!" Stephen runs upstairs to his room and locks the door behind him. He sighs and sits down on his bed and opens his phone and scrolls around to find a certain contact. He presses call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few rings, there's a voice, "Hello?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hate you, Jay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 done lets go!<br/>This took a while to write since my laptop isn't the best quality, but I got it done!<br/>Thanks for the comments and kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here's your wholesome content<br/>take it as you will<br/>sorry for the slow update D:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He was so sweet and funny and kind and-" </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa there lover boy, slow down." Ivu laughs, "You guys only talked for 20 minutes! You really hit it off that well?"</p><p> </p><p>They were currently in the breakroom in the back while Jo rambled on and on about yesterday's events.</p><p> </p><p>Jo blushes, "Well, yeah we did." he says, "we even told eachother puns and well...we exchanged numbers."</p><p> </p><p>Ivu smiles, "That's my Jo, shooting his shot! I'm proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Y'know I-" Jo starts but then is cut off by the chime of the door and a familar voice, "Hello? Joseph?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's your name." Ivu smirks and pushes him towards the front.</p><p> </p><p>Jo stumbles out and onto the counter and is greeted with a familiar blonde and an oh-so familar violet mowhawk.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey you guys!" Jo smiles and tries to keep his heart from leaping into his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jojo!" Jay smiles, "you already know what I want, I'll leave you to chat with Stephen." and with that Jay walks over to a table and sits down.</p><p> </p><p>"..hey" Stephen stuffs his hands in his black hoodie pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything spesfic you want?" Jo asks, taking out his pad and paper.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen looks to his side before answering, "Yeah. Could you make me that drink you made me last time? The one with vanilla? It was really good."</p><p> </p><p>Jo giggles, "You do like sweet stuff, dont you?"</p><p> </p><p>Stephen flushes instantly, "Hey! Sweet stuff tastes good! It's better than spicy." </p><p> </p><p>Jo smiles again, "Can't aruge with that. Coming right up!"</p><p> </p><p>Stephen smiles and walks over to Jay, as Jo turns around, he can overhear the sounds of Stephen bickering over how Jay left him.</p><p> </p><p>Jo giggles quietly to himself. So much for being cocky around strangers.</p><p> </p><p>As the brunette finishes the taller boy's drink, he pauses as he looks at the cup again. Then, as he did before, he takes his black pen and scribbles something on the cup.</p><p> </p><p>He walks over and hands them the tray, but just before Jo turns around to leave, the blonde grabs his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit." He simply says. Jo gulps. </p><p> </p><p>"But I have to w-" He protests.</p><p> </p><p>"There's litteraly nobody else here. If anyone comes in, Ivu can handle them. Sit." Jay says sternly</p><p> </p><p>And so Jo sits at the circular table with the two boys as he twiddles his fingers and looks anywhere than the boy to his right.</p><p> </p><p>"I decided we should all get to know eachother! Let's play 20 questions." Jay picks up and sips at his drink and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen reaches for his drink and Jo can feel his heart race faster as he sips at it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go first," Jay says, "Stephen, do you like your drink?"</p><p> </p><p>Stephen knits his eyebrows and turns a little red as he looks to his side, "..maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Jo smiles at the comment, then Stephen asks a question, "Jo, what's your favorite color?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty simple question I see," Jo says, "I like yellow."</p><p> </p><p>"Off to a good start! Jo, your turn Jojo!" Jay says.</p><p> </p><p>"Stephen, what's your favorite color?" Jo asks.</p><p> </p><p>"A nice sunset red." He says, then turns to Jay.</p><p> </p><p>"Jay, did you finish your homework last night?" Stephen asks while smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Jo how was-"</p><p> </p><p>"I knew it!" Stephen uses his free hand to smack Jay on the head several times, "Go to sleep on time idiot!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not everyone has a perfect sleep schedule sleeping beauty!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but at least some people try Medusa!"</p><p> </p><p>Jo watches the two bicker for a few more minutes before they finally settle down.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, whatever," Jay says, "Jo, what's your type?</p><p> </p><p>Stephen's eyes widen and Jo almost chokes on his own spit before answering, "W-what?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's your type?" Jay smiles, "Blondes, brunettes, peircings, dudes?" </p><p> </p><p>"I...uh.." Jo stammers, "I don't know?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to answer if you don't wanna." Stephen interjects quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Hey Stephen, what's your type? Jay asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- I'm not answering that!" Stephen says while Jay laughs, "What's your type Jay??"</p><p> </p><p>"I like my people how I like my tea." </p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>"But you don't like te-" </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." Jay says and stands up, "I'm gonna head home and finish tonights homework."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait wh-" Stephen says, but Jay is already out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"And then there were 2." Jo says. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost 7pm. Ivu had probably already left. The sun was now moving into a much more golden yellow and had shone warmly through the square windows. It had smelt like vanilla bean.</p><p> </p><p>"Caramel me maybe? Really?." Stephen turns and smirks at Jo. The brunette's heart races again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the only one I could've thought of! But um...if you wouldn't mind." Jo flushes and looks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I don't mind." Stephen smiles, "Better yet, wanna come over? I'm sure Gavin wouldn't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Jo eyes widen, "Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, why not." Stephen says.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wait, I still have to wo-"</p><p>"Dude. It's 7 PM. Nobody is gonna come in anytime soon. Just close up early. I'll even help you clean" The violet haired boy cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, there's a broom in the back. I'll go grab it." Jo says.</p><p> </p><p>The two make quick work of sweeping, throwing puns at eachother from across the room every now and then. Soon they're walking to Stephen's house at 7:45. The autumn air is cool and warm, but Jo still wears his black scarf around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at Stephen's house and walk inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Stephen-" Gavin stops and looks at Jo for a second, then at Stephen.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen sends Gavin a deep stare that signals 'Do. Not. Make. This. Weird.'</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jo was it? Welcome!" Gavin says. Stephen calms down a little knowing he got the message.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! Good to see you again." Jo says.</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna go hang out in my room, yell if you need anything." Stephen tells Gavin.</p><p> </p><p>As Stephen and Jo walk by, Gavin winks at Stephen, earning him a hard glare and a kick in the shin.</p><p> </p><p>"I have video games if you wanna play?" Stephen says as they sit cross legged in front of his TV. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh I love video games! What do you have?" Jo's eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>"I have Minecraft?" Stephen offers.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's play that."</p><p> </p><p>Soon after they start the survival world, they end up playing creative because they just couldn't take it seriously. Not that they could handle creative any better.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jo. Jo look." Stephen giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jo looks over to where Stephen's avatar is. It's standing on top of some ice blocks in of in the shape of a-</p><p> </p><p>"STEPHEN-" Jo laughs and looks away, flushed fully red, "That's so inappropriate. Take that down."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. It's my masterpeice. I'm keeping it."</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a weirdo."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you could say I like men in more ways than one."</p><p> </p><p>Jo freezes, "Huh? Wait, really?" He turns to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm pan actually." Stephen is staring dead into the TV screen to avoid looking Jo in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jo blinks before turning back to the TV as well, "Cool. I'm bi."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool."</p><p> </p><p>They sit like that for a while. Neither not really sure what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you find out you were pan?" Jo gets the corage to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"I just sorta came to realize I don't really care if I get a husband or wife or anything inbetween." Stephen chews the inside of his mouth nevrously, "How'd you realize you were bi?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've just always sorta known since I was little." Jo says.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence for a while, the silence was by no means comfortable, but neither had anything to say. Or so Jo thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I tell you something?" Stephen says.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything." Jo responds.</p><p> </p><p>"A while ago, I asked my best friend to have coffee with me." Stephen begins, "I was actually going to tell him I had a crush on him."</p><p> </p><p>"He didnt feel the same. At all. He let me down gently and told me he wasn't into guys, or into me. At the time, the coffee I had drank was supposed to be really sweet but...it tasted terrible after. It made me sick to my stomach and I hated the smell of it because that's what it reminded me of."</p><p> </p><p>Jo stays silent, processing what had just happened. Then he speaks, "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I get that a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I know what it feels like to be rejected like that. It sucks man. It really does, and I'm sorry you had to go through that."</p><p> </p><p>"...h-" Stephen feels his eyes prick with tears. </p><p> </p><p>Jo suddenly pulls him in for a hug, making them both drop their controllers on the floor. Stephen waits a second before hugging back tightly. Jo smells like vanilla and sugar. He takes a minute to take it all in. </p><p> </p><p>He's okay. He's being hugged. It's okay.</p><p> </p><p>"...thank you." Stephen says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always here if you need me to be. I'm your friend." Jo says back.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen pulls away, "Hah, okay, now let's not get too sappy. We came to play Minecraft, not cry over my life story."</p><p> </p><p>Jo smiles, "Right. Wanna try to build the biggest ice penis in Minecraft?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p> </p><p>Soon they're back to having fun and laughing their asses off from how bad their creation looks.By 9 PM, Jo has to head home.</p><p> </p><p>As he heads out of the door, he shoots Stephen a wink. "Call me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe!" Stephen replies.</p><p> </p><p>"You better!" Jo laughs before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen waits by the door, then grabs his jacket and races after him.</p><p> </p><p>Jo turns around when he hears footsteps behind him, "Stephe-"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Stephen is hugging him, a little tighter than before.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Jo hugs back, while smiling in the crook of Stephen's neck,</p><p> </p><p>"No problem. I'm always here for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*casually tries to write angst*<br/>bruh you can tell i can't go 5 minutes without adding something wholesome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>